onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 781
! | Romaji = Shūnen no San-nin — Mugiwara Ichimi Dai-cheisu! | Airdate = March 26, 2017 | funiTitle = The Implacable Three! A Big Chase After the Straw Hats! | funiAirdate = March 25, 2017 | crunchyTitle = The Implacable Three! A Big Chase After the Straw Hats! | crunchyAirdate = March 25, 2017 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji-Sanji | chapter = Filler | rating = | rank = }} "The Implacable Three — A Big Chase After the Straw Hats!" is the 781st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy, Carrot, Nami, and Chopper are pursued by the Marines Grount, Bonham, and Zappa, who confront them in the food warehouse. The Marines are eventually overpowered, and the Sanji retrieval team races to the shore, only to be confronted by Vice Admiral Prodi. Long Summary As Luffy and Carrot are surrounded by Marines inside the cafeteria, Carrot wonders what they should do. However, Luffy decides to keep eating rather than pay any mind to the Marines, grabbing an entire bowl of curry and planning to leave. Grount mocks Luffy, calling him a nothing before confronting him. He pulls out two daggers and attacks Luffy, but Luffy counters him with the curry ladle. The two duel, and Luffy eventually manages to slam the bottom of the ladle into Grount's face, covering it in curry. Meanwhile, Nami and Chopper make it outside, and though they see the Marines mobilizing to confront Luffy, Nami is confident that Luffy can take care of them. She and Chopper then prepare to raid the food storage facility to get food for their journey. Back in the cafeteria, Bonham pushes the embarrassed Grount aside and attacks Luffy himself, using Qigong and Rokushiki to rapidly attack the pirate with powerful blows. Luffy grows tired of fighting and tries to run out of the room with Carrot, but Bonham blocks the exit and activates Tekkai. However, Luffy blows him away with Gear Second, and he and Carrot run off into the hall to look for more food. In the hallway, Carrot is suddenly stopped by Zappa, who offers her carrots in order to woo her. Carrot is attracted to the carrots and nibbles on Zappa in gratitude, causing him to become lovestruck and fall over. However, Carrot immediately returns to Luffy, causing Zappa to confront Luffy in a fit of jealousy. Zappa swings his swords at Luffy, but the pirate manages to easily block them with Busoshoku Haki-imbued arms before Carrot brings Zappa down with an Electro jab. Brook's detached soul then appears, and upon Luffy asking he reveals that Nami and Chopper are headed for the food storage facility. Luffy and Carrot then run with Brook's soul down the hall, and Grount and Bonham follow them along with Zappa, who has only been made more amorous by Carrot's blow. Several Marines rush in to stop the intruders, but Carrot knocks them all out with her agility. However, Luffy and Carrot run into a dead end, with Brook not realizing they could not pass through the wall like he could. Grount and Bonham then corner the three of them, but they argue on who gets to take them down, giving Luffy enough time to punch a hole in the wall and escape outside with Carrot and Brook. Luffy follows the scent of food to the storage facility, and Nami and Chopper find him and Carrot inside and gorging on food. They try to get them to hurry up and leave, but Luffy has not had his fill yet. Grount, Bonham, and Zappa then reach the facility, and confront the Sanji retrieval team. Bonham and Zappa attack Luffy, but he dodges them and they fall to the ground from their momentum. Chopper then jumps in to fight Bonham, but is unable to penetrate the Marine's Tekkai. Bonham uses Qigong to make himself slimmer, and he overwhelms Chopper by using Soru. However, Chopper manages to guard against attacks with Guard Point, and Bonham tries to break through it by becoming bulky again and using Jusshigan. Chopper blocks it by transforming into Heavy Point, and sends Bonham flying into the food storage and defeating him despite the Marine using Tekkai. Meanwhile, Zappa confronts Luffy, Nami, and Carrot as they try to escape, intending to bring Luffy down so Nami and Carrot could be his. Carrot quickly dispatches him with an Electro shock, but Zappa once again fails to stay down, proposing marriage to both Nami and Carrot. However, Nami smugly says that he does not know what women want as she releases a weather egg, out of which a storm cloud hatches. Nami then strikes Zappa down with a giant thunderbolt, invigorating his amorousness to a great degree before finally knocking him out. However, Zappa recovers from even this, and lights his swords on fire as he unleashes a giant attack at Luffy. Luffy hits the flames back with Busoshoku Haki, and they hit a giant pot of water, causing it to fall right on Zappa and flood the facility. The Sanji retrieval team is washed out of the facility, holding on to giant bags of food. As they try to begin their escape, however, they are confronted by Grount. Grount and Luffy then start to brawl, and Luffy manages to overpower Grount physically despite Grount activating the steam-powered appendage on his arm. After a massive clash, Luffy finally blows Grount back to where the recently emerged Bonham and Zappa are. As Bonham and Zappa check on Grount, the Sanji retrieval team finally makes their escape. However, they are stopped at the coast by Vice Admiral Prodi and his men. Prodi gives a long spiel about how the Straw Hats are ruining innocent people's lives with their adventure, but then reveals that he is only confronting them in order to avoid being demoted, shocking his men. The Sanji retrieval team then prepares to fight Prodi. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Luffy and his group battle Grount, Bonham, and Zappa. *Bonham is revealed to have Rokushiki during his battle with Luffy. **He only has shown Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, and Tekkai. *After overpowering Grount, Bonham, and Zappa, Luffy and his group are confronted by Prodi. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 781 Category:Season 18 Category:Filler Episodes